Real Life
by Puppetmaster24
Summary: Hanna has killed Marissa Wiegler. Now she must face an utterly different but equally difficult challenge. The CIA have found her real father and she must face him and his family.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor claim to own Hanna which is the property of it's rightful owners.**

**Hanna**

_**Hanna VS Real Life**_

**Chapter 1: Hanna VS Hospital**

_**Deat**__**h:**__the ac__t of dying; the end of life; the total and permanent cessation of all the vital functions of an organism._

Marissa Wiegler was dead before the sounds of the gunshot had stopped reverberating through the equally dead theme park. Hanna let the gun slip from her bloodied grasp, ignoring the clatter as it hit the metal surface of the slide. Then, she walked.

She went from metal to tracks to a long dirt path. She couldn't run, she didn't have the energy. She felt weak and getting weaker. Blood continued to leak out of her side and stain her clothes red. She heard the sirens get slowly louder.

She stepped out onto the street. The sirens were deafening. She couldn't see much, her vision had blurred into a wave of blue and red. She heard someone shout something in German, something about the floor. She looked down, confused.

"What about the floor?" she asked before she collapsed into darkness.

**0o0**

Joe Marsh stepped out of the Berlin Tegel Airport, dragging his cheap suitcase behind him. He was a short stocky man, his haggard face, thinning hair and ill fitting suit gave him the look of a man with the weight of the world resting on his shoulders.

He grumbled into his phone "Where are you? I don't see you." He glared up and down the street until his attention was finally caught by the man waving at him franticly. The man was younger than Joe, Clean shaven and well dressed. Joe stomped down to other CIA agent, pushing his way through the crowd.

"David?"

"Yes sir."

"Take me to the hospital then."

About an hour later Joe and David were observing the girl lying in a hospital bed. 'She's very pretty' thought Joe to himself. She wasn't exactly a supermodel. But she was still beautiful, almost like something from a fairy tale, like an elven maiden or a fairy princess. He could see why the nurses had taken to calling her ''sleeping beauty''.

"Are we sure it was Marissa that shot her?" Asked Joe.

"Ballistics confirms it _was_ Marissa's gun that fired the bullets that killed Heller and shot the girl."

"They got ballistics overnight?" Asked Joe incredulously.

"This is Germany Joe." Chuckled David "And I suppose it helps they're _really _pissed about all this. Anyway, We know Marissa shot Eric because she did it in broad fucking day light and she was seen doing it by about 20 people. We think she shot the girl. The German government aren't going to arrest the girl for killing Marissa. The evidence is circumstantial, any case would get hacked to pieces in court."

Joe facepalmed "This whole thing is just a huge fucking mess." He looked again at the girl. If the doctors were right she would make a full recovery, She was either very lucky, or hard as nails. "So why are we here?"

David winced "This is where things get really fucked up."

"4 people are dead!" Exclaimed Joe.

David continued as if Joe had never spoken "This girl doesn't exist."

"What?" Asked Joe in confusion and annoyance.

"She wasn't found with any Id, and so far no records appear on any German database. No photos, No dental records. Nada."

"Can you please get to the part where any of this is our problem." Growled Joe.

"It's a bit complicated. You see, When the ballistics team ran the tests on Marissa's gun they realised it matched another round used in another murder. One Katrin Zadek, the mother of a woman supposedly killed by Erik Heller in the 90's, Johanna Zadek. One hunch and an overnight DNA comparison service later and we know know that this girl is Katrin Zadek's descendant. And given that Katrin only had one daughter, We can presume that this is Johanna Zadek's daughter."

"And?" Asked Joe.

"Well when Johanna disappeared..."

"Disappeared?"

"Yeah. Well when she did the German police had a number of leads, one of which was Johanna's then boyfriend, William Walker."

Joe blanched "Would this be the same William Walker that is running for congress." David nodded, Joe's face fell into a mask of disbelief "As in William ''I'm a family man and have been happily married for 20 years'' Walker?"

David nodded again "It's gets worse."

"How?" Asked Joe bluntly.

"If Walker is this girls father, he would be her only living relative and as such required by law to care for her."

"Shit." Muttered Joe. He gazed at the girl through the glass window of her room. She looked so peaceful, Her soft breathing almost in time with the beep of the machine monitoring her vitals.

"Although even if she's not Walkers daughter the Germans want shot of her. So far as they can tell she's not technically a German citizen and have ordered her extradition."

"But we don't even know where she's a citizen of yet!"

"Unless she turns out to be Walkers daughter, At which point she becomes an American citizen."

"Oh come on! They're just making this up as they go along now."

"Well at this point they kind of have to Joe. This has never happened before."

Joe sighed "And what if she isn't Walkers daughter."

David chuckled grimly "Then she is a German citizen after all and becomes a ward of their state. Once we've taken her back to Germany."

Joe nodded "Right so... Wait what do you mean ''back to Germany''."

"They want us to take her as soon as she's discharged." Explained David.

"Why are we doing all this for the German authorities?" Asked Joe.

"So they don't tell the press or anyone else that the whole thing was a CIA operation that screwed the pooch so hard the pooch is on Gerry Springer with the resulting child." Answered David

"You've got a way with words David."

"Thank you sir."

"Which means you can tell the girl about her situation when she wakes up."

"What about you sir?" Asked David.

"I've got to go back to America, and tell a newly elected congressman that he may have a daughter he never new about."

"And his wife." Added David.

"And his wife." Confirmed Joe.

**0o0**

Hanna's eyes opened slowly. She was in a large white bed in a small, blurry white room. The only sound was a soft beeping coming from her left and her own breathing. Slowly her vision cleared to reveal power blue walls illuminated by a harsh halogen light. She looked to her left. The beeping was coming from a monitor that displayed a dizzying range of information. Her eye was caught by a bag of fluid hanging from a metal stand. Her eyes followed the clear tube attached to the bag till it reached her arm. She could feel the catheter under her skin. It took her no time at all to decide she didn't like the feeling at all. Her other arm moved sluggishly, weakly as her fingers slowly found their way to the tube in her arm.

"I wouldn't pull that out if I were you." Said a voice. Hanna looked up into a kindly, middle aged man's face. His dark hair was cropped short and a little messy. "Hello." He continued "My name is David Miles, I work for the CIA." Hanna visibly tensed, David immediately put out his hands to reassure her "Don't worry, I'm not here to arrest you. I'm here to help."

Hanna regarded him for a moment. She didn't know anything about him beyond his name and his place of work, but she knew in her gut she could trust him. "Where am I?" She asked finally.

"You're safe. You're in a hospital in Berlin. What's your name?"

Hanna was unsure for a moment, she thought for a moment she should give the cover story her father, no not her father, Eric had given her. But, she couldn't, she was tired of running and lying. "Hanna." She said finally.

"Hello Hanna. It's my job to tell you about what's happening. First; You are not in any trouble, Neither we or the German government have any plans to arrest you. Understand?"

"I think so." She Answered.

David smiled "Good. Now Hanna I'm going to ask you a few questions, you do not have to answer but it would make my job of looking after you a lot easier of you did."

"Ok."

"Where have you been living?"

"Iceland, with my fath-Eric Heller."

"Father?"

"He said he was my father." Hanna's voice cracked. She felt the pressure of tears behind her eyes. But she refused to let them loose.

"Ok." David had pulled out a notepad and was scribbling down everything Hanna had said. "Why did you kill Marissa Wielger?"

"I didn't want to." Sobbed Hanna quietly "But she was trying to kill me."

David raised an eyebrow "Do you know why?"

"No. Eric said that she killed my mother but didn't say why."

"Right. Do you know where you were born?"

"A town in Poland called Galinka."

"Ok. That should be enough for now. Now this could be a bit confusing but we're going to have to take you to America as soon as you're feeling better."

"Why?" Asked Hanna, Her confusion evident on her face.

"I can't tell you right now. But as soon as I can I will." Promised David, Hanna believed him. David stood up to leave, He gave her one last reassuring smile before he turned to open the door.

"David." Said Hanna tentatively. He turned back to her "Does this mean we're friends?"

"Yeah, Sure." He said.

Hanna gave a small smile. And David could have sworn the room got a little bit brighter.

**0o0**

Joe scowled as he dragged the heavy case from the boot of his car. He was jet-lagged, tired and hungry. And now he had to potentially ruin a family. He was not having a good 24 hours. He looked at his watch. Christ was that really the time, it felt like it should be the middle of the night on Monday, not mid-morning Saturday. He stomped up to the house. Ignoring the well tended garden and the two small children playing with a large Doberman. He didn't ignore the young man on the veranda with his girlfriend. Mainly because he looked a couple of years older than the girl in Germany. This could get very awkward.

"Hey." Said the young man, Confused. Joe realised he had been staring slightly.

"Hello. Is William Walker in today?" Asked Joe tiredly.

"I'm William Walker." Said the young man warily.

Joe raised an eyebrow "William Walker Senior." He clarified.

"Who's asking?" Challenged the boy, Standing up. He was well built and handsome. The football jersey from a local high school marked him as probably being a jock.

"Someone who doesn't have time for this." Growled Joe, pulling out his badge. The boy visibly paled at the CIA Id.

"Daaaaad!" He called loudly.

A tall man rounded the corner of the house. He was almost an exact copy of the younger William Walker, only aged to a sort of rugged perfection. His khakis and blue shirt were stained with engine oil. He smiled at Joe as he wiped oil from his hands with a rag.

He introduced himself with a large smile "William Walker." He thrust out his hand which Joe took lightly, Not wanting to stain his hands with grease.

"Joe Marsh." He flashed his badge again which Mr Walker seemed to take in stride. "I'm here to ask you a few questions could we please go inside.

"Of course." He opened the door for Joe and they stepped inside.

**0**

"Nicole! We have a guest!" Shouted Mr Walker. He was answered by a woman's voice asking "Are they staying for lunch?"

"Of course." Answered Walker.

"Oh no I couldn't." Said Joe instantly.

"Oh don't worry about. Besides you look famished." Laughed Walker. And Joe realised he hadn't had a proper meal since before he had left for Germany, over 24 hours ago. It had been coffee and airline snacks ever since. He looked around the dining room. It was dominated by a long oak table, polished to a mirror shine and laden with food. He looked around to see that 4 children had gathered around the table in various seats. Two boys, One of which was William Walker Jr. The other Joe didn't know the name of. He looked to be about 8 years old. And two girls, one was Williams Jr girlfriend the other (about 15 years old) bore a striking resemblance to her mother who had also joined the assemblage. Nicole Walker looked like she had stepped straight out of Stepford Wives. Except her clothes which were on the cutting edge of fashion.

The whole family looked at him expectantly. "I shouldn't. But I am starving." Relented Joe. "But first I need to take some blood."

Walker stopped in his tracks "What? Why?" He asked as Joe put the case down on a nearby chair. Joe opened the case and pulled out a pair of medical gloves which he quickly slipped on.

"Whoah!" Said Walker "I'm not giving you anything until tell me what's going on."

Joe looked around at the confused/outraged faces of Walkers family. "You really don't want to know that yet." He sighed.

"Well I hope you have some kind of warrant for this." Rumbled Walker. As if on cue Joe pulled a white envelope from the case and passed it to Walker.

Walker ripped open the letter and skimmed over it's contents. Joe could almost see his eyes stop at the words ''comparative DNA test''.

"Fine." Mumbled Walker as he thrust out his hand. Joe tried to be gentle as he could as he took a thimble full of Walkers blood. He handed the visibly angry man a small plaster as he inserted the sample into the machine.

"We should get the results in a few minutes." Explained Joe.

"Well you might as well eat something." Said the confused Mrs Walker. Joe nodded his thanks as he took a plate of chilli. The next few minutes were almost painfully tense as the machine in the case whirred and buzzed. Joe seemed to be the only person eating as he hoovered up his plate of food. The rest of the family exchanged puzzled looks while Walker himself simply stared at his plate of cooling food.

A short while later the machine gave a series of short bongs that signified the completion of it's analysis. Joe stood and inspected the short print out that showed the results. He sighed heavily before sitting back down and giving Walker a pointed look.

"William what is it?" Asked Nicole.

Walker almost whispered "Kids I need you to got to your rooms."

"Dad what's goin-" Began the younger Walker.

"NOW!" Boomed Walker.

"I should take Jenny home." Whispered the lad as he and his girlfriend stood up.

"William. What is going on?" Demanded Nicole as the children slowly crept from the room. Joe pulled a notepad and pen from his pocket and looked up at Walker, Who glared down at him.

"Mr Walker." Began Joe. Prompting Nicole to circle round the table so they were both opposite Joe. "I would like to point out at this stage you are not under any suspicion. You are firmly in the clear for every crime connected with this case _that we know about_." Joe emphasised the last part dangerously. Both the Walkers tensed. "But the fact is you could not possibly have committed any crime that could possibly have something to do with this case."

"What is going on." Growled Walker.

Joe sighed deeply "Mr Walker what exactly was your relationship to Johanna Zadek."

Nicole spoke first "Oh that trollop." She scoffed angrily "She was just his P.A. When he was in Germany. And those idiots in the German police were convinced he had something to do with her running away from home."

"Mr Walker." Probed Joe.

"It was just a fling." He whispered.

Nicole went white. "William?" She asked quietly

"What does she want?" Asked William quietly.

"Ms Zadek has been dead for 14 years. But that fact is more or less unconnected with the matter at hand." Joe paused and looked Walker in the eye. " Mr Walker, are you aware that at the time of her disappearance Ms Zadek was 1 month pregnant." Mr Walker shook his head dumbly "Well she was. And she did carry the child to full term. That child is currently lying in a Berlin hospital bed. And the test I just performed has confirmed with a high level of probability. That you are her father."

Nicole Walker shot up out of her chair and ran from the room to the kitchen. The sound of retching soon followed. Mr Walker looked unsure as to whether he should go after her or stay in the same room as the stony faced agent. The sounds of his wife being violently sick pulled him into action. He sped to the other room. Soon after the muffled sound of angry screaming emanated from the other room, soon followed by a dejected Mr Walker. Joe heard the beep of his phone informing him that he had received a text. He took a moment to read the text and give Walker a moment to collect himself.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Asked Walker angrily "What made you come here and ruin my life like this?"

"Because as soon as a small amount of paperwork is done you will be her legal guardian."

"WHAT!" Thundered Walker "Why me?"

"Because you will be her _only_ living relative"

"I won't take her in." Insisted Walker.

"The law says you will." Said Joe dangerously. "She will be here in a few days." Joe stood up to leave. He packed up his notepad and testing apparatus and left the shocked Walker with his troubles.

**0**

Walker stepped into the kitchen where his wife was nursing a freshly poured glass of wine. She looked at him from her seat next to the breakfast bar. She didn't even try to conceal the malice in her eyes. He grabbed a beer from the fridge before sitting down opposite her. For a few moments they were both silent.

The deathly silence was broken by Nicole. "How could you?" She hissed in confusion and anger.

"I. I... I'm sorry."

"SORRY FOR WHAT?! THE ''FLING'' OR THE CHILD YOU HAD WITH ANOTHER WOMAN?!" Screamed Nicole, jumping out of her chair.

"I didn't know about the girl!" Pleaded Walker.

"Because that makes it so much better!" She shrieked.

"It happened years ago Nicole! It was just a stupid mistake!"

"I don't care! You've ruined everything!" Nicole slumped back down into her seat.

"It's not just my fault you know." He whispered angrily. "The way you were acting when I left the country I didn't think I would have a marriage to come home to."

Nicole looked up at Walker through tear stained eyes. "Either way," He continued "We're not getting a divorce..."

"I don't care about your stupid political career." Spat Nicole.

"That's not why." Whispered Walker softly. He slowly took Nicole's hand into his own. "I still love you Nicole, Even if you don't want me to any more."

At that moment the front door of the house opened quietly and shut slowly. William Jr. poked his head round the corner, his face a mask of concern and fear.

"Are you guys alright?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah we're fine." Answered Nicole quickly as she gripped Walkers hand a little tighter.

**0o0**

Hanna sat up in her bed. She had spent the last 2 days lying in a hospital bed, a little weak but no worse for ware. And she was bored to tears. She had never spent such a long time completely inactive. Usually she was hunting or training, or helping her fath- Eric, make repairs to the hut. The closest thing she'd had to activity was telling David her story, about her life in Finland by the lake. And then about why she had travelled to Germany. And why she had wanted to kill Marissa.

Hanna had asked David about Sophie, if he knew what had happened to her. He said he would look into it but had made no promises. He didn't seem hopeful. He had tried to put on a brave face, but once Hanna had explained to him the rules of being friends (namely; No lying), he had told her the truth. In all probability either Marissa or Issacs had killed them. She had cried that night.

The soft swish of the door heralded the beginning of what had swiftly become the highlight of Hanna's day. David's daily visit.

"Hello Hanna." He greeted with a smile.

"Hello." She smiled back.

He pulled up a chair to the side of Hanna's bed and gave a her a small smile. "The doctors tell me you should be well enough to leave the hospital."

Hanna grinned from ear to ear "When?" She asked excitedly.

"Today." Smirked David.

"So we're going to America today?" Asked Hanna.

"Yes." Sighed David "Which means I've got to tell you about where you will be living." David paused and looked directly at Hanna. Who met his gaze with her own questioning look. "There's no way to soften this so I'll just say it. Hanna, we found your biological father."

Hanna's face went black, her eyes wide from shock. After a few moments if silence she finally spoke "Who is it?"

"He's a US citizen named William Walker. He's currently running for Congress."

Hanna spoke to herself softly "The national legislative body of the US, consisting of the Senate, or upper house, and the House of Representatives, or lower house, as a continuous institution." She listed quickly.

David whistled, impressed "Even I didn't know all that." Hanna looked at him questioningly "I thought the House of Representatives and Congress were different things." He revealed sheepishly.

"Anyway, yes. William Walker. And slightly more importantly, I couldn't find your birth certificate in any records so far." David paused for a moment "Which means you have actually fallen into a weird, sort of, hole, in international law."

"Hole?" Asked Hanna.

"Technically you don't exist." He revealed with a laugh. Hanna frowned, not really understanding. She was fairly certain she did, in fact, exist.

David gave a small laugh "Don't worry about it." He paused as a nurse entered the room and began to detach Hanna from various medical devices.

"Come on." He said finally "Let's get you home."

Hanna suspected he didn't mean Finland.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hanna VS Real Life**

_Hanna VS Documentation_

_**Shopping: **The activity of buying things from shops_

Hanna watched fascinated as the carousel moved slowly round. Bag after bag moved past her. Occasionally someone would step past her, pick one or two up and lug them off towards the exit. She looked out for David's bag. She didn't have one of her own. She was wearing her only possessions in the world. A thin jacket, a thinner shirt, jeans and trainers. The same clothes she had been given by Sophie what felt like a small lifetime ago. The only visible difference was that they were slightly cleaner.

"Where the hell is it?" He mumbled. Probably think she couldn't hear.

"There!" She said excitedly as it tumbled down the chute. She skipped forward and lifted the bag easily from the conveyor belt.

"Thanks." Said David with a smile as he hefted it from her grasp. He looked down at the bag and back at Hanna.

"What now?" She asked expectantly.

**0**

David led Hanna out of the Airport towards a black car parked in a VIP spot, The CIA logo emblazoned on it's side. Getting Hanna to the car was rather difficult as she kept walking into things and people. Her attention had been thoroughly grabbed by the huge glass and concrete structure that was Washington international airport. As they slowly approached the car a tall dark woman climbed out of the driver side. Her long black hair held back tightly, not a single hair was out of place. A stark contrast to Hanna who's shock of blonde hair only added to her skins ghostly paleness.

"Agent Miles." She greeted with a smile.

"Agent Hollis." He greeted back with a tired sigh.

"That bad huh?"

"I swear to god the guy next to me smelt like a used diaper." Muttered David "At least she slept well." He pointed a thumb towards Hanna who had since become fascinated by a parking meter.

"So that's the talk of the office." She stated more than asked. "She really killed Wiegler?"

"Yep." Answered David "With a bullet from her own gun no less."

"I met Marissa once. She was a scary woman." She looked at Hanna closely "She looks like an odd one."

"Hanna!" Called David. The young girl scampered over and looked up at Agent Hollis. "This is Agent Sarah Hollis." Introduced David "Sarah, this is Hanna... We haven't come up with a surname yet."

"What do you want to be called?" Asked Sarah.

Hanna's eyes danced for a moment as she thought deeply. "I don't know." She answered finally.

"Well. We'll get to that." Said David with a smile.

**0**

Sarah watched as Hanna became increasingly fascinated by the sights rushing past the car as it travelled through Washington. David was sat next to Hanna observing her closely.

"The city stifled her." Muttered Hanna, almost to quiet to hear.

"Stifled who?" Asked Sarah.

"Rachel." Breathed Hanna "Emotionally, creatively, spiritually."

Sarah and David shared a glance via the rear view mirror. "Rachel was Sophie's mother, wasn't she?" Asked David quietly. Hanna just nodded.

David cleared his throat before speaking again "Hanna. I'm afraid you have a somewhat busy day ahead of you. We're going to a State Department office to get you a passport, a social security card and a certificate of US citizenship."

"I'm a US citizen?" Asked Hanna quietly.

"Technically yes. Your mother was German but your father is American. As your only living relative you'll be living with him so we thought it was best to make you an American citizen."

"With my father?" Asked Hanna. "Who is he?"

"We'll get to that." Said Sophie "But first we have to get your documentation. Then we're going to the shops to get you some clothes." Sophie smiled at Hanna before turning into a large car park.

**0**

Hanna looked down at her passport and a memory flashed. A man with straggly hair, wild eyes and a large paper flower. In a thin room, in a fairy-tale house.

"_Not you. Not you, my dear, but everyone else. We need paper and computers so we don't have to ask people their names or look them in the face. You have a good face. You look just like your father. And you walk like him, too."_

Hanna wondered if she did look like her father. Or if she looked like Eric Heller. She looked down at her name. Hanna Zadek. David had asked her what she wanted to be called. When she said 'Zadek' he had looked surprised.

"_Why not take your father's name?" _He had asked.

"_I want to be like my mother."_ She had answered.

Sarah looked over Hanna's shoulder. "Not a very nice photo." she said matter-of-factly "But then again they never are." She sighed "Mine makes me look like a fish." She giggled. Hanna looked at her owlishly. Sarah looked away sheepishly "But now we get to go shopping."

"Women and shopping aye." Cut in David. He walked up the corridor holding a big brown envelope which he passed to Sarah "Here's the rest of her documents. Where are you taking her shopping then?" He asked.

"Target. I've only got a budget of a hundred dollars." Sighed Sarah.

"What's Target?" Asked Hanna, handing her passport to Sarah.

"A shop that sells everything." Answered David. He turned to Sarah "I'm off, I've got to debrief with Joe."

"Your leaving?" Hanna said, with a note of confusion.

David smiled warmly at her "I'll see you again tomorrow, before you meet your father and his family. Well I suppose they'll be your family soon."

"I'm not meeting him today?"

"It'll be a bit late in the day to meet him once we've been shopping. He lives almost an hour away by car." Supplied Sarah. "We'll be spending tonight at a motel and tomorrow me and David will drive you down to Fountain. It's the town where you'll live."

"I think you'll like it." Says David, tying to cheer Hanna up. But she doesn't smile, she only looks back down to her passport photo. "Anyway, I've gotta go. See you tomorrow Hanna." David gives her a small smile before turning around and walking off to call a taxi.

Sarah tentatively threads an arm around Hanna's shoulders "Don't look so glum Hanna." She says quietly "We get to go shopping. Even if it is Target."

**0o0**

"Hey Joe." Greeted David with a smile. The bedraggled and visibly tired agent waved back absent mindedly. David chuckled quietly at the older agent as he gave his computer an angry growl. "The computer fighting back?" He asked, suppressing a laugh.

"Are you sure she said she was from Galinka?" Asks Joe while continuing to frown at his computer.

"Positive. Why?" Asked David.

"Because this place doesn't seem to exist."

David pulled a chair from another desk and sat beside Joe at his computer "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Said David, annoyed "I tried the CIA database, I tried the FBI database, I even tried Google. All I got was some Russian model. Did you know that galinka is old Greek for 'calm'? Because that's all I found out!"

"Did you try the old paper files?" Asked David thoughtfully.

Joe gave David a cool look. "I'm not going rooting through almost sixty years of boxes in a dusty warehouse for some sixteen year old girl."

"Her name's Hanna." Commented David with an infuriating smile "And I'll go look for it. You're obviously busy doing... whatever it is you've been doing."

Joe's cool look turned to a look of annoyance. "I've been co-ordinating with the Child Protection Service to get William Walkers home checked for suitability. Without letting anyone who might alert the press know why." Joe buried his head in his hands "It's been a fucking nightmare!"

David gave Joe a pat on the back "It'll get easier. She'll be out of our hands soon." David stood up to leave "I'll go see what I can find in storage."

**0o0**

William Walker sighed as the shockingly fat woman wobbled up his stairs. The oak floor creaked as she stepped across the landing towards his old study. He was not happy that his files, computer, hunting trophies and liquor cabinet were now scattered around the house until he could find a new place for them. Except the liquor itself which was hidden on the top shelf in the kitchen. The fat woman, apparently named 'Janice', finally waddled over to his old study.

"So this is where she'll be sleeping?" Asked Janice. Looking around the room from the doorway. It contained a reasonably sized bed, a chest of draws and a bedside table. They were a mix of primary colours and clashed horribly with each other and the dark pine wood panelling '_which I won't even be able to enjoy now_' thought Walker to himself. "It seems nice. You've clearly spent a lot so far."

Walker put on his polite public voice "Well yes- wait? What do you mean so far?"

Janice turned and spoke in an annoyingly calm voice. "Well she'll require a school education, possibly some new clothes and a similar level of disposable income to her new siblings."

Walker almost exploded in rage '_I don't even want her here! Why should she get the same as my real kids!_' But he didn't. She was a voter, and possibly a whistle-blower to the press. So instead he said "Of course, we wouldn't want her to think she was unwanted." In his 'press conference' voice.

Janice smiled, convinced. "Of course we will be making regular visits." She said as she hobbled past Walker to the stairs. Walker gritted his teeth as she began to descend them even more slowly than she had ascended them. "Hello Mrs Walker." she called to the woman at the bottom of the steps. Mrs Walker stared not so much daggers as broadswords as the CPS woman and Walker.

Nicole Walker took a small sip from her wine and replied "Nicole, please." icily.

Janice gave a small huff as she reached the bottom of the stairs "It's nice to see you again Mrs Walker." She said, oblivious to Nicole's cold demeanour.

"So Janice." Began Walker as he ushered her towards the door "the CPS will be discrete about all this won't it?" He asked worriedly "It's just with my career..." He heard Nicole give a short mocking laugh from behind him and he once again gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Don't worry Mr Walker. You can rely on me to keep this a secret." She tapped her nose consiprationally "Anyway, I'm no one to judge. The stuff I get up to when my husband is away." She laughs as Walker suppresses a grimace "It would curl your hair. Anyway I must be off."

Walker opens the door as quickly as he can and Janice squeezes herself through the doorway. Walker smiles and waves as she trots down the garden path. Past Jenny and Simon Walker as they play with Frank the Doberman.

"So now we tell the kids." Calls Nicole from the dining room. Walker slams the door shut and follows the sound of wine being poured into a glass.

"How many bottles is that?" He asks acidly.

"Only my second glass today." Replies Nicole calmly. "But now we have to tell the kids." She reminds him "No, wait. _You_ have to." She looks at Walker with a vicious smile as she takes a sip from her glass.

"We'll both do it." He says.

"HA! Like that's ever gonna happen!" Laughs Nicole "This is your mess, you can deal with it. What's it you say in your campaign messages." She begins to imitate his gruff voice "_Like I tell my kids. You've got to own your decisions._" She laughs "_And when I'm in congress you'll see. My office will make sure you know what's happening. _That rich. Makes me laugh every time now."

Walker sighed as Nicole walked past him to the living room. He knew she was right. He'd have to tell the kids tonight.

**0o0**

Sarah smiled as she and Hanna stepped out into the sun of the parking lot. "You know you are really easy to shop for." She comments to Hanna who was inspecting one of her bags contents. Mostly they contained plain t-shirts and denim jeans. "We've still got some money left. You know what, I'll take you down to American Apparel. See of we can't get you a set of clothes for occasions."

"What would be the difference?" Asked Hanna, confused.

Sarah shrugged her shoulders "They'll be nicer. And better made."

Hanna thought back to something someone had told her;

"_The better made something is, the longer it lasts and the more use you get out of it before you need a new one."_

Eric had told her that.

Sarah saw Hanna's face fall somewhat so she added "Come on. You might learn to enjoy shopping if you do it at a good shop."

Hanna smiled up at her shyly "Ok then."

**0o0**

A brown A4 envelope smacked into Joe's desk. "This was surprisingly easy to find." Said David with triumph.

Joe grabbed the envelope "What is it?" He asked.

"The only CIA file that has the keyword 'galinka' attached to it." He answered "It's just a list of names."

Joe opened up the envelope to find a single sheet of paper. The words 'project galinka' was printed in black across the top. And underneath was a list of names including Marissa Wiegler, Eric Heller and a few others. Mostly they were German sounding names, all prefixed with 'Dr'. But a couple were more English.

"I've checked most of the names already." Commented Joe "Researchers in genetics, most of them would have been Nobel Prize winners if it weren't for the fact they were Nazis."

"Nazis?"

David sat down opposite Joe "Smuggled out of Germany after World War Two for Operation Paper-clip."

Joe looked at the paper in front of him. "What does this have to do with Hanna?" He asked himself, out loud.

"I'm willing to bet that Dr Somers can tell us." Answered David. Joe looked at him questioningly "He's the only guy on the list who's till alive. But not by much, he's almost a hundred."

"Where is he?"

"Florida, a retirement home in Jacksonville." Says David.

Joe stood up suddenly "Well then we'd better get moving before he dies on us."

**0o0**

"This is nice." Said Sarah as she showed Hanna a long white dress "What do you think?"

Hanna inspected it, not really knowing what she was looking for. "It's white." She said finally.

Sarah sighed theatrically "Yes I know it's white. Would you like to wear it?"

"Why?" Asked Hanna.

Sarah opened her mouth to give an answer but didn't say anything. She waited and thought for a moment before speaking "Well nicer clothes feel nicer to wear. And you look nicer. Which makes you- well it makes _me_ feel nicer." Hanna nodded with vague understanding "Would you like to try it on?" Asked Sarah.

Hanna nodded again and took the dress from Sarah. "Where?" She asked.

Sarah looked around for a changing room and spotted a teenage girl wearing a name-badge. "Excuse me!" She called. The girl turned and spotted Hanna inspecting the dress in her hands. She almost hopped over to the two of them.

She gave Sarah a big smile "Hey there I'm Kate."

Hanna looked up from the dress straight into Kate's eyes. Dark hazel framed by Kate's fiery red hair. Hanna blushed slightly before greeting Kate quietly "Hello. I'm Hanna." Kate blushed back and averted her gaze from Hanna's ice blue eyes.

Sarah took all this in with a small smile. "She'd like to try this on please." She said, stifling a giggle.

Kate and Hanna snapped out of whatever had taken a hold of them. "This way to the changing rooms." Said Kate, embarrassed. She led them through the shop to a bank of curtained off changing rooms. Hanna disappeared inside with the dress leaving Kate and Sarah alone outside.

After a brief moment Kate coughed nervously. "So are you Hanna's friend or...?"

"A family friend." She told her.

Kate rocked on her heels for a moment before speaking again "She's got a nice accent. Where's she from?"

Sarah sat down on a nearby stool. "Why don't you ask her." She answered.

The cubicle's curtain slid open to reveal Hanna in a long white dress. Her straggly hair cascaded down around her shoulders. The only thing that looked out of place on the young woman was the pair of filthy white trainers she was wearing.

"That looks good on you." Commented Sarah with enthusiasm.

Hanna looked down at herself and frowned. "Really?" She asked "How can you tell?"

"You can just tell. And you look very pretty."

Hanna continued to look unconvinced. Sarah nudged Kate in the elbow, gave her a pointed look and nodded in Hanna's direction, who was inspecting herself in a mirror. "You do look very nice." She said somewhat timidly.

Hanna turned to Kate with a smile "If you really think so."

Kate nodded furiously before turning to Sarah, who had a slightly triumphant look about her. "Will you be buying the dress today?" Asked the enthusiastic shop assistant. Sarah nodded and told Hanna to change back into her shirt and jeans while Kate told Sarah where to find the tills.

After Sarah had paid for the dress, she and Hanna made to leave. Just as they reached the door Kate came jogging up. "Sorry." She said to Hanna "I just wanted to ask. Where are you from?"

Hanna looked to Sarah who just gave a shrug. "From the forest." She answered. And for a moment Kate's face became and ocean of wonder and curiosity. Then Hanna and Sarah left.

**0**

Sarah watched Hanna through the rear view mirror as the young girl inspected the dress in more detail. "So." She said, after a while. "Kate seemed nice."

Hanna answered in her usual quiet fashion "She was nice."

"I think she liked you. Thought you were nice as well." Hanna answered this assertion with a small blush. Sarah swallowed and gathered her courage "Did, Eric Heller ever explain the birds and the bees to you Hanna?"

Hanna blushed even redder "He explained reproduction. But he never explained what to do when you feel, affection for someone."

Sarah suddenly became very aware she was talking to someone who'd had all of two friends in her whole life. And had actually spoken to less than a dozen other human beings. "Well. You just talk to them."

Hanna looked at Sarah, almost pleadingly "About what?"

"Well, anything. Films, books, music. Whatever you're both interested in." Answered the Agent "If I were you. I would wait till the weekend, go to the shop and ask her out for coffee. If she says yes, you both go to the nearest coffee place and talk for a while." Sarah stopped her explanation to pull into a motel car-park. "Just be confident." She added "But most of all be yourself."

**Please remember to review**


End file.
